War On You Both
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: Request From RatedRForRevenge; She said she'd rather die than be his wife. But, unfortunately, he takes things way too seriously. OrtonxOCxJericho
1. Promo

Title: War On You Both

Author: The Classic Chic.

Pairings: OrtonxOCxJericho

Summary: She said she'd rather die than be his wife. But, unfortunately, he takes things way too seriously.

A/N: I like this idea, Sam. I'm gonna try and make it a long one. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shelby Lynn Martins belongs to Rated R For Revenge.

* * *

**Chapter One: Promo**

**There were three that were taken out. First it was Bam, he was beaten down and what was left was a simple black rose. Then, it was Hawkins. Same thing that happened to him, and a black rose was left. Last, it was Ryder ... a black rose was placed by him. **

**But then, there was one. The fourth one. The very one that the Master Manipulator wasn't going to stand for. The fourth one to be mugged, was Edge's own sister, Shelby. And lying by her unconcious body ... was a black rose.**

**Chavo found out about it, and ran to Edge as fast as he could.**

**"Edge, Edge! Hurry, c'mon!" Chavo called as he ran to his locker room. He knocked furiously on his door, until Edge finally opened it. **

**With a quirked eyebrow of confusion, Edge replied impatiently. He thought his alliance with Vickie and La Familia was over. "What is it, what d'you want?" **

**"It's Shelby, she's been hurt." Chavo told her. He showed her the black rose. "This was only left."**

**Green eyes expanded as he saw the flower. He grabbed it by the bud and squeezed it tightly, crushing the petals, angrily. The two of them ran into Shelby's locker room. They opened through and Edge got down to his knees, holding her face. "Shelby, Shelby. C'mon, wake up. C'mon." **

**She didn't move. Edge forced an angry breath out. This was it. First his friends, now his family. He wasn't going to allow this to go on any further.**

**"Get some people over here, quick!" he exclaimed to Chavo.**

**Chavo listened, running off to get the medics. Edge just cradled his sister in his arms. No more of this.**

The cameras shut off, and as soon as the word _'Cut!' _was said, Shelby opened her eyes again. She giggled a little sitting in Adam's arms. The drama of the whole promo was just humouring.

"Get off me, you freak." she pushed her real-life cousin, playfully.

"Excuse me, if I was trying to _hold _you while you were _in pain _from Mark's attack!" Adam played along, laughing. He stood up and extended his hand to her. Shelby accpeted and pulled herself up. He pulled her into a noogie as they walked down the halls. "So, what're you doing tonight, dork?"

"Probably, most likely spending it with Randy." she replied. "You?"

Adam let go of her, slightly disappointed in her answer. "Are you seriously going to spend the rest of the night with that douche-bag?"

"Uh, yeah." Shelby replied. "And don't call him a douche, Adam, he's really not."

"Shell, I've only known the guy forever, he _is _a douche-bag." Adam told her.

"He just has his moments, everyone does." she covered for her boyfriend's antics.

The blonde chuckled. "Whatever you say, hun."


	2. Where Are You Going?

Chapter Two: Where Are You Going?

"So, how's he doing anyway?" Adam asked her.

"Randy?" Shelby asked. "Oh, hey's doing better. He wants to come back to work so badly though. His arms doing better, but he's bored as shit. The only thing that's keeping him occupies is his friend that's doing his tattoo sleeves."

Adam feigned shock. "The Ortonizer's getting different tattoos rather than just _tribal markings? _That's a big shocker! He must _really _be thinking outside of the box lately! It's epic!"

Shelby smacked him playfully against the arm. "Shut up, smartassl they actually look pretty good if you ask me."

"Are you just saying that because it's your boyfriend and you don't wanna piss him off; or because you actually, _honestly _like them?" Adame questioned me, quirking an eyebrow.

_"I do!" _Shelby said. "Just because you think Randy's an asshole, doesn't mean he controls me. I would never let him try and control me. Ever."

Adam gave her a weird smile; like he didn't believe her. "Shell, you're not that hard to convince."

"Are you calling me easy?" Shelby questioned him, jokingly. "_Punk?_"

"Oh yeah, exactly." he said, sarcastically, rolling his green eyes. "Dumbass..."

* * *

"I miss you, baby." he said, sweetly. Shelby felt a flush of happiness over her face as she smiled.

"I miss you too, Randy." Shelby replied. She was talking to him through the phone. "It's been so unbelievably lame here without you."

"Haha I bet." Randy chuckled. "I can't wait to come back. And when I do, we should definitely do something."

"I agree, babe. We need to." Shelby said. "But I'll be coming home soon in a couple days, so you don't have to wait long."

"That sounds better."

"Yeah," Shelby said. "so what are you doing tonight, love?"

"Relaxing at home, as usual. I worked on our cars some. What about you?" he asked.

"Same as you, basically ---"

That's when shelby heard a loud knock on her door of my hotel room. Her head immediatly shot in it's direction.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked me.

"Nothing, hold on a second." Shelby said, putting the phone down on the bed. She got up and walked over to it and opened up the door.

Right before her, she saw her best friend, Chris standing there. He smiled, greetingly.

"Hey!" he said, friendly.

"Ohmigosh, HI!" She said, excited to see him. She threw her arms around him.

He laughed as he hugged her back. "What's up, girly?"

Shelby let go of him and smiled. "Ah, nothing much. I was just talking with Randy on the phone. What're you doing here?"

"Just was here to see what you were doing." Chris told her. "Are you free?"

"Why?"

"Wanna go out downtown?"

"Sure!" Shelby said. "Just lemme get ready and I'll be down in a second."

"Okay," he nodded. "meet me down in the parking lot."

"Good deal." she replied. "I'll be just five or ten minutes."

"Alright then!"

She closed the door and then went back over to my phone and picked it up. "Hey baby?"

"Hey!" he said, almost too fast. "I thought you bailed on me. Haha."

"Haha, aww, you know I would never do that!" she giggled. "But I do have to go. I'll call you back later."

"Wait," he stopped her. "where are you going?"

"Going with Jericho downtown." Shelby said. Her voice a little cautious for a moment. She repeated her last line again. "I'll call you back later, though."

"Oh...okay then." Randy said. "Later, baby. Be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."


End file.
